Among the Hopeful
by AngelInDisguise123
Summary: Erica, Aaron, Maya, and Ricco are a group of friends who aren't supposed to exist. Can they change the fate of others like them?


**Among the Hopeful**

**One**

My name is Erica Snow. I am a third child. An illegal. I don't exist supposedly. I have a family, but they keep me in the dark. I know they mean well because they want to protect me from the Population Police but just once I'd like to know the outside world with my own eyes and not my the books I've read. You see, I'm stuck in the attic all day. My older siblings, Chandler and Mick, they get ready to go to school. According to my books, they learn subjects like math, science, and social studies. They also have times when you can eat lunch in a cafeteria and they also have recess. Chandler is a few months older than me, thirteen, and she usually comes up here when she knows it's safe enough. I don't have many friends. Being stuck inside turnes making friends _really _hard.

My mom is a teacher. My dad's a computer engineer. I sort of know how to go on the computer and not get caught. I have my own chat site. I once thought I was special, being a third child. Actually, there are others who are fighting to live. One of my favorites are Jen. She was a brave third child who died with others on account of wanting to be free. I admire her though I admit I could never do something like that.

About my chat site, it's totally Population Police free. Only third children can get on. My dad helped me with that and was proud of what I was doing. I'm grateful he didn't tell Mom, Chandler, and especially, Mick about it. He has a reputation of having a loose tonuge.

Some people on my site are both third and a fifth kid. It's dangerous enough to be me. Some people I chat mostly with are Ricco, Maya, and Aaron. Our news has mostly been about Jen's martyr scene

Erica : My opinion is that it's really sad. I just wish we were all equal.

Maya: Same here. I've also heard that there were lots of other kids with her. She convinced a lot.

Ricco: You know what's sick?

Maya: What?

Erica: What?

Ricco: It's rhetorical. Anyways, they cleaned up the bodies after they were shot so visitors wouldn't think anything happened.

Erica: That's so sad!

Ricco: You didn't hear? Where's Aaron?

Maya: Remember? He said he'd be logging on at 9:30.

Ricco: It is 9:30.

Aaron (logging on): Ricco, I just love your support, man. i really love that patience.

Ricco: Ha, Ha, Hilarious. I am bending over laughing with tears going down my face.

Aaron: Whatever.

Maya: Hold on a second, guys. I was waiting for Aaron to log on before I said this.

Ricco: He's here. Go on.

Maya: I really wish you could just shut up at times, Ricco. But, what I was going to say is that I know where a black market is. There, we can get fake I.D.'s.

Erica: That's great!

Ricco: Yeah, and it's so easy to be done too. Unfortunatly, none of us even have a driver's license. We'll just walk and hope to blend in, right?

Aaron: Guys…

Maya: Please log off, Ricco. If you don't care, then don't bother talking.

Ricco: Who died and made you queen?

Maya: hgnhj juh87 gtkidiq09835.

Ricco: I can't speak Maya talk.

Maya: I was banging my head on the keyboard you idiot.

Aaron: Just shut up!

Erica: The both of you!

Maya: Sorry.

Ricco: What she said.

Maya: Ugh!

Aaron: What I was going to say before I was kindly interrupted was that for seven years, I've been digging a tunnel from the basement to a dark part of the woods. No one could see us there.

Ricco: Hate to break it to you, but none of us know where the heck you even live. I don't even know where I live.

Aaron: I'll have it posted in a few seconds.

Pic posted

Ricco: You're up in Brishwood? That's not far from where I think I'm from.

Erica: I live in Brishwood. Come to think of it, I might even be in the same neighborhood too.

Maya: I'm in Brishwood too. Just how do we, especially Ricco and I, get to your place. What does your house even look like?

Aaron: It's not hard. It's the only pink one.

Ricco: that's funny. Pink?

Aaron: Long story, don't ask. Mom said it's been like that.

Ricco: Must have been some wackjob who did that.

Erica: So I'll just walk. I'm good at hiding.

Maya: All of us are. I'll go in my dad's car. My dad'll take me.

Ricco: My bro will. Anthony's always helping me with stuff like that.

Aaron: So it's settled. We'll go sometime this week. I don't blame you if you're a day late.

So there we were. Each of us getting ready for this event. I just hope we don't get caught. That would end up in disaster. It's nighttime. All I wish is for me and other thirds to be free. I dream that every day.


End file.
